


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by halfbloodwitch



Series: Scorbus - Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 10/10, Albus my successful bby, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angst, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternates between Scorpius' and Albus' POv, And I might add Rose's in later, Angst, Bby beans, Bisexual Male Character, Celebrities, Cute Children, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Love, Gay Male Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im really invested in this fic im proud, Light Angst, M/M, Muggle London, No Smut, POV Third Person, Pining!Albus, Poor Scorpius, Potter family band, Rose Ships It, Singer!Albus, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, Well I mean their sexuality doesn't show because its a soulmate au but, and Albus is highkey singing troye Sivan, are y'all ready for some angst, awkward third party, celebrity, im a evil author, im freaking asexual im not writing smut, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodwitch/pseuds/halfbloodwitch
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy loves music. When he discovers the music of Albus Potter, a rising star in the music industry, Scorpius thinks he has found his new favorite artist. Scorpius Malfoy hates soulmates. After his mother died when he was 13, he couldn't bear the thought of finding his soulmate, only to risk losing them.Albus Potter's life is music. Becoming a star at 16 is impossibly hard. When he finds Scorpius Malfoy's covers to his songs, he think he has found love.The only problem? They are soulmates.Rose Weasley is stuck in between. She is the best friend of Scorpius Malfoy, and is the cousin to Albus. Her job is to set up two boys who have never met in their lives, but admires each other from afar.Based on Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis (i think)





	1. Wise men say, only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This what I'm doing instead of Crowns and Kisses... Sorrynotsorry anyway, hope you like it!

Scorpius Malfoy was 6 when he first noticed his soulmate mark. The messy handwriting reading  _ Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you _ . He always loved the concept of having a soulmate, and was absolutely ecstatic when he saw his mark. It was all he could talk about for days on end, and soon, those few words were embedded in his mind. 

Scorpius Malfoy was 8 when he first found his love for music. His mum loved music, and he naturally loved it too. He could listen to anything, from classical to rock, and it would always somehow manage to lift his spirits up. His mum started teaching him piano and he slowly started to learn how to play some of the songs he loved, falling in love with the way the piano sounded and the way he could create music from his fingertips.

Scorpius Malfoy was 10 when he realized what his soulmark actually meant. He had been researching a school project and listening to music, when a song he hadn’t heard before came on. Listening to it closely, he soon realized that a verse was none other than the words printed on his forearm. Naturally, he took it upon himself to learn how to play it on the piano, and he soon managed to play it almost perfectly. 

Scorpius Malfoy was 11 when he made his first friend. Her name was Rose Weasley, and she was almost as big of a nerd as she was. She was the only person who decided to reach a hand out to him when no one would talk to him. He knew she had a cousin who went to a separate school, but she rarely mentioned him, focusing more on their shared interests and completing homework. He liked her company, and knew for a fact that she wasn’t his soulmate (her first words to him were; “Hi! You seem like a nice person want to be friends?”). In fact, Scorpius was quite certain that his soulmate was of the same gender, because there was a little blue mark next to his words, and according to a certain red-haired somebody, it was a gendermark.

Scorpius Malfoy was 12 when he first started singing. After a few months of Rose’s pressuring, he tried to sing and he found out that he loved it. Rose and his mother thought that his voice was amazing, but he soon realized that he never wanted to sing in front of crowds. He thought he was too shy for that.

Scorpius Malfoy was 13 when his mother died. They had always known she was frail, but it was still a shock when the inevitable happened. He could see that it broke his father’s heart, it always did, having your soulmate die. They held a small funeral for only them and close friends, and Scorpius felt emptier than he had ever been before, but he knew it was worse for his dad. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing your soulmate after finding them, and decided it was better to never find your soulmate at all then to lose them. He stopped trying to find friends, and focused only on his studies. He stopped listening to the song his soulmark was based off of, and left all that behind him.

Scorpius Malfoy was 16 when he discovered Albus Potter, a rising star among the music world, and basically everything Scorpius would have been if he had had the guts to sing in front of crowds. He had found his new favorite artist though Rose, who hadn’t stopped gushing about him, so much that Scorpius was forced to purchase the single album he had out. From the first note he sang, Scorpius had fallen in love with Albus’ songs.

Scorpius Malfoy was 17 when Rose posted a video of him on the internet. She had caught him harmonizing to one of Albus’ songs, and had quietly taken a video and posted it on her youtube channel. It soon went viral, and Scorpius had gotten a lot of attention, which he thoroughly despised. Rose soon dispelled the attention, to keep Scorpius comfortable, but it didn’t stop her from posting videos of him.

//////

Rose Weasley quietly slipped through the door to Scorpius’ flat, not wanting to bother him. She wanted to talk to him, but she could hear his voice from the outside, and she had decided that this would be a great video opportunity. She took out her phone and started filming.

She waited until Scorpius was done and ended the video. She typed out a quick message to Albus and sent the video to him, like she had been doing since the first one two years ago. 

Scorpius turned and saw her standing there. “Rose!” He groaned. “Don’t tell me you filmed that one too!”

She grinned cheekily. “Of course I did. Anyway, I have some great news!”

“Well let’s hope it’s not like the last time,” Scorpius smiled. “When you said those exact words then proceeded to show me that you posted my singing.”

“It’s not.” Rose promised. “But hopefully it will cause you to be more social.”

“Just tell me already!” Scorpius pleaded.

“Fine, fine.” She relented. “So you know how Albus is coming to London for his tour?” 

“Yes! Don’t tell me you have tickets!” He exclaimed. 

Rose grinned. “You’re exactly right! I have two tickets for the front row!”

“But how?” Scorpius yelped. “Those tickets have been sold out for months now! Much less the first row!”

She smirked. “I have my ways.”

Scorpius hit her on the shoulder. “The first row is the VIP row Rose! How did you get to be a VIP! Albus only gives VIP tickets to friends and family!” He screeched in her ear. “How did you become friends with _ Albus Potter _ ?”

“Don’t you have a problem with social events?” Rose teased. “If you don’t want to go I can have someone else take your ticket,” 

“Of course I want to go! I can risk meeting my soulmate for one night! It’s  _ Albus Potter _ !” Scorpius scoffed. “But how?”

Rose just smiled mysteriously. “I have to be going now! I just wanted to let you know. The show is in a week, unless I see you before, then I’ll see you then!”


	2. Shall I Stay, Would It Be a Sin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way more invested in this than with Crowns and Kisses oops. But here's another chapter!

Albus Potter was 6 when he saw his soulmark for the first time. The neat, pristine, and formal cursive slowly spelled out;  _ Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.  _ He had known about soulmarks since he had been born, due to the fact that he had a older brother who would never stop talking about them. He knew that your soulmark first appeared on your sixth birthday, he knew that it showed the first words that your soulmate would ever say to you, and he knew that on your tenth birthday a mark that indicates the gender would appear.

Albus Potter was 8 when he discovered the song that his soulmark was from. His brother had found a album full of old music and had put it on and Albus recognized the words that the artist sang, the same exact words that were printed on his forearm. That one song sparked his endless love for music. From that day onwards, Albus Potter was never seen without earbuds in his ears. That song,  _ Can’t help falling in love _ , was always at the top of his playlist.

Albus Potter was 10 when he started learning the guitar. After months of begging his parents, they had finally relented and given him lessons as his birthday present. He was what you would call a prodigy in music, and he mastered the guitar in 5 months. Of course, the first song he learned was the very song his soulmark was from. His family couldn’t deny his talent, and they supported him wholeheartedly. He also found out that his soulmate was of the male gender, and since James’ had been also, no one cared so much. 

Albus Potter was 11 when he entered middle school. He was going to the same school that his brother went to, a fancy private school that he couldn’t pronounce the name of. He was quite disappointed at the fact that his cousin Rose, and his best friend, was going to a separate school, a separate public school called Hogwarts,  but he knew this could be a chance for him to find new friends, and possibly meet his soulmate.  

Albus Potter was 13 when his family started a band. After a few months of pressuring from James, the Potter family started a band. His younger sister, Lily, had just entered their school, and James had the brilliant idea of starting a band. Albus was to be the lead singer and main guitarist, James was to be the drummer, and Lily wanted to be background singer. He would have liked Rose to be apart of it also, but she had found another best friend, and Albus was very happy for her. Their trio was quite good, but Albus didn’t want to perform for anyone but family until he was ready. 

Albus Potter was 14 when he had his first actual performance. There was a talent show at his school, and the first thing the trio had thought when they saw the notice, was;  _ Get the band together. _ After convincing the headmaster, they got enough time to perform two songs. Naming their band  _ Albus and the Potters,  _ much to Albus’ dismay, they performed for people outside of their family for the first time. 

Albus Potter was 15 when he found out that their performance on that summer's day when he was 14 had been posted on youtube, and had gone viral. He mainly blamed James, who had gotten the video from one of his friends, and then posted it all over the internet. Everyone had loved Albus’ singing, and soon, he felt inspired enough to try writing his own songs. They played at the talent show again, for it had become an annual event, and this time, they performed some of the songs Albus’ had written.

Albus Potter was 16 when he got his first recording deal. The deal had been for him, but he wouldn’t accept it unless they included James and Lily in it as well. They relented, and  _ Albus and the Potters  _ recorded their first album for the very first time. The album sold out in under a week, and the family knew that they were destined to be stars. James, however, decided that he wanted to focus on his studies before getting a career in music, left their band, but not after making Albus to continue singing. Soon after James left, he recorded another album, featuring some songs with Lily, but he had mainly sang alone.

Albus Potter was 17 when he discovered that Rose’s friend, Scorpius Malfoy loved his music and had sang covers of the songs he had written. Rose had sent him videos of his singing, and Albus fell in love with his voice. It sometimes seemed like Scorpius sang better than he did. Laughing at Albus’ reaction, Rose promised to send Albus all the videos she took first before posting them to her youtube channel. 

Albus Potter was 18 when he went on tour for the first time. He had done three albums, and he was on the verge of releasing his fourth when he got an offer from his producer. Since Lily had been featured in most of the songs, he took her on the tour too. Together with his producer, they mapped out where he was going, and Albus realized that their last stop was his hometown, London. Instantly sending tickets to Rose, and telling her to invite Scorpius too, Albus couldn’t wait until he went back home.

//////

“Albus hurry up! We’re heading to the next flight to London in under five minutes!” His sister called, standing in the doorway of  his hotel room. 

“Lily I know! I’m ready!” He replied. Albus was exhausted after last night’s performance, and he was hoping to get some real sleep on the plane home.

/////

“I can’t wait!” Lily exclaimed, while on the plane. “James said that for this last performance he can go on the drums again! Imagine, the old band back together again! Mom and dad and him are meeting us at the airport!”

“Yes Lily I know, you’ve repeated this 5 times.” Albus sighed. “Now please, can I go to sleep?”

Lily huffed and shut up. “Fine, but if crazy fans mob you again I’m not helping.”

“You seem like a crazy fan, with all the talking you’ve been doing.” Albus mumbled.

//////

Albus walked out of the plane, rested and ecstatic. He hadn’t seen anyone in his family except for Lily in over a year.

“Look! They’re over there!” Lily called. She started running through crowds of fans to get to them, and Albus started running to catch up. 

The two children ran into their parents’ arms, and enveloped them in hugs. When Harry and Ginny finally let go, James hugged them both, and Albus and Lily couldn’t have been happier. 

“You’re actually performing with us? It isn’t a joke?” Albus asked.

“Of course. I’m done with school, so why wouldn’t I?” James joked. 

The family darted out of the way to avoid the press, and then continued their conversation. 

“So, Albus,” Ginny started. “Are you excited for the show in a week?”

“Am I ever! Rose is coming and I can’t wait.” Albus exclaimed. 

“Is Rose’s friend going?” Ginny asked. “All of us have heard her endless theories about him being your soulmate.”

Albus blushed. “Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Here's my [tumblr](https://halfbloodwitch.tumblr.com/)


	3. Like a River Flows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was supposed to be all fluff but no i went and added a bit of angst im sorry but heres the next chapter! @fangirlingovernovels HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE UP SOON HA
> 
> Also this is my birthday present to you!! Since it's my bday today!

“Yes, I know all this looks fine but it's not good enough! I’m meeting  _ Albus Potter _ !” Scorpius screeched into Rose’s ear, waving his hand around to indicate the mess of clothes strewn about his bedroom.

“Ouch Scorp.” Rose winced. “Okay fine, I guess we’re going to Diagon Alley,”

“Ugh, I have to go outside,” Scorpius groaned.

“Yes, and this is your fault, you’re the one who called me.” Rose chasited.

The pair had met up five days before the concert, due to a frantic call of Scorpius’, panicking over what to wear to the concert on Sunday.

After cleaning the mess up, the two of them hopped on the bus to Diagon Alley, the shopping district for anyone who wanted the latest fashions and styles. 

/////

Walking through the festive Alley, the pair combed through the many clothing shops. Scorpius took this shopping trip as an opportunity to get Christmas gifts, even though Christmas was still three weeks later. Whenever Rose saw a christmas decoration that she liked, she would drag Scorpius over and force him to take a photo with her. 

“Rose,” Scorpius hissed, pointing a a couple that was giving them rude stares, due to the fact that Rose had just pushed past them to drag him over to a particularly nice christmas tree. “You should probably apologize.”

“Sorry!” Rose called, moving out of the way. 

After they had moved into the comfort of a different shop, Rose burst out into laughter. “Did you see their faces?” She gasped. “They thought we were dating! I heard one of them whisper ‘remember when we were like that’ into the other’s ear!”

Scorpius joined in. “I wouldn’t be able to deal with you if you were my girlfriend. You’re too much trouble.” He teased. 

Rose threw a nearby hat at him. “And I’m not too much trouble when I’m your friend?”

“Nope!” Scorpius smiled. 

“Hmm, I wonder if that couple were soulmates?” Rose mused. “They sure seemed like it.”

Wanting to get away from the topic of soulmates, Scorpius quickly changed the subject. “Now look at this, this would look great on you.”

The funny thing was, that Scorpius was quite the master at putting outfits together, just not outfits that work on him. 

“Wow, that does look good.” Rose said, after trying on the outfit that Scorpius picked out. “Imagine, my guy friend, better at fashion than I am!”

“Well, I can’t seem to find anything that would look nice on me.” Scorpius huffed, looking through clothes, finding nothing.

//////

After a lot of looking, the two finally managed to find something that Scorpius liked. They decided to split up to look for presents after a quick lunch, and then head back when they were finished. Scorpius knew that there was stuff that his dad wanted, but he had no idea what to get for Rose. He decided to look through bookstores, hoping that Rose didn’t read all the books he loved.

Walking into the most famous bookstore in Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts, he instantly realized that this was not a good time to go shopping. He was faced with a bunch of people, all crowding around something that he couldn’t see. Half curious, and half shy, he pushed past the crowd of people to see what was going on. 

When he had finally gotten to the front, he realized what was going on. Standing in front of him was Lily Potter, background singer to Albus and also his sister. What he didn’t expect, however, was to see Rose run up to her and hug her tightly.  _ Well, I guess that explains how she got the tickets.  _ He thought. Realizing that he should probably move on before Rose caught up and bought the same book he was buying for her, he walked away. 

Scorpius decided not to ask Rose about the encounter he saw. There had to be a reason why she didn’t tell him about her friendship, and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

Awkwardly trying to make sure that Rose didn’t catch him buying her the book, Scorpius accidentally bumped into a man about 21 years old.

“Oh sorry!” Scorpius stuttered.

“Not your fault. I was walking and reading. Probably not a good idea in a crowded store.” The man replied.

Scorpius quickly ran away after that. 

/////

Dropping their multiple bags on the floor of Scorpius’ flat, the mates collapsed on the nearby couch. 

“That was enough social interaction for one day.” Scorpius groaned. 

“It was your idea, don’t blame me!” Rose laughed.

“I’m not saying it was a bad thing, now I don’t have to go out again to buy christmas presents.” He beamed.

“Scorpius! You’re 19 years old! You need to get out more!” Rose stressed.

“No I don’t, I’m doing quite fine with just you.” Scorpius muttered.

“Yes, but what about your soulmate?” She murmured quietly.

“What about him?” Scorpius questioned, not seeing anyway to get out of the conversation.

Rose sighed. “Somewhere out there, there is a boy who doesn’t have a soulmate because you won’t put in any effort to find him.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to find him! I just don't want to lose him.” Scorpius protested.

Rose put her head in her hands. “How do you know that he will leave you? Don’t you think this is worse, not ever knowing who your soulmate is?”

“Just because you found your soulmate doesn’t mean you’re an expert Rose.” Scorpius remarked.

“Well you haven’t even tried!” Rose protested. “For all you know, your soulmate could be the kindest person alive and you wouldn’t even know!”

“That’s what I’m afraid of! I don’t want to fall in love only to have them leave me and I repeat this process all over again.” Scorpius said.

“Oh.” Rose realized. 

“Yes, oh.” Scorpius finished. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t mention it again.” Rose replied. “I have to be going. Please don’t be mad at me!”

Scorpius smiled. “It’s fine. It was just a simple question. I’ll see you sunday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Here's my [tumblr](https://halfbloodwitch.tumblr.com/)


	4. Surely to the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a snow day on my birthday so here's another chapter haha
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to @nothingwithoutyouxo (or @revolution-freewill on tumblr) for being positive and giving me inspiration to write!!

“James, meet Alex Pryor. Alex, meet my brother James.” Albus announced. 

“So you’re the one replacing me?” Alex teased.

Instantly, Albus’ eyes widened.  _ So you’re the one replacing me,  _ was James’ soulmate words, and that was one pairing that he didn’t expect. Albus could see James’ eyes widen also, but he kept his cool.

“Well, technically you’re the one who replaced me.” James pointed out. 

Alex’s eyebrows flew up. “Well, it looks like you’re my soulmate!” He exclaimed, and stuck out his arm. Just like they expected, the words reading;  _ Well, technically, you’re the one who replaced me _ was written across his forearm in James’ familiar handwriting.

“Kiss!” Lily yelled.

James shot Lily a look. “Lily, we barely met two seconds ago. We aren’t going to kiss right away.”

“But you’re soulmates!” Lily screeched.

“Yeah but that doesn’t change the fact that we’ve only met for two minutes, Lily.” Alex sighed.

“Have fun dealing with my over excessive family, Alex.” Albus laughed.

“I’ve dealt with you two for a year, your family shouldn’t be that hard to deal with.” Alex joked.

“That’s what you think.” Lily laughed.

//////

“Mum! Guess what! James found his soulmate!” Lily called as soon as the foursome stepped into the Potter household.

“Oh?” Ginny asked, appearing through the doorway. “And who is it?”

“It’s Alex! Our drummer!” Lily revealed, pointing to Alex who was standing awkwardly behind James.

“Well, welcome to the family Alex.” Ginny said kindly.

“What is it that I am hearing about James finding his soulmate?” Harry asked, wandering into the living room. 

“Meet Alex Pryor, Dad. He’s my soulmate.” James introduced.

“Wow, who would have thought that the person who becomes Albus’ drummer on the tour would have been your soulmate.” Harry laughed.

“Does that mean you’re finally moving out now?” Ginny joked.

“You’re still living at home?” Albus asked incredulously.

“Yeah… I mean I have a job, but it doesn’t pay enough to get a flat.” James muttered sheepishly.

“You could move in with me?” Alex offered. “The tour paid me a bunch. I’m basically rich.”

“You’re willing to do that?” James asked.

“Well, we are soulmates…” Alex muttered. “But you’re going to deal with books all over everywhere because I don’t have enough shelf space.”

James laughed. “I dealt with Albus’ room for years, his whole floor is covered with books, you can barely go anywhere.”

Albus blushed. “It’s not my fault that I love to read!”

///////

The “couple” had moved in together two days after they had met. Lily still wanted them to kiss. According to her, she “shipped” them, whatever that meant. 

Albus was quite sure that they were dating. A little glance there, holding hands, the clues were there and quite straightforward. Albus was quite happy for them it wasn’t every day that you met your soulmate after all.

/////

“Hey Alex, you want to head over to the Diagon Alley bookstore with Lily, Albus, and I?” James asked.

“Oh sure! There’s a book I’ve been meaning to get.” Alex smiled. “Just let me put my glasses on so people won’t stop me.”

The group met up at the Potter household and headed out. Lily hadn’t put on any disguise at all, whereas Albus and James had slightly hidden their looks. The three of them tried to warn her but she didn’t care.

When the foursome entered the bookstore, they split up, all needing to get a different book. Albus needed to get something for Rose, James needed to get a book for Alex, and Lily and Alex needed to get a book for themselves. 

Albus could see that as soon as they split up, Lily was cornered. Staying slightly out of sight, he watched the encounter. He watched as Lily enveloped someone in a hug, and soon realized that it was Rose. Excited, Albus waved at her. She shot a smile at Albus, exchanged a few words with Lily and walked over to Albus.

“Hi! I didn’t know that you guys came early.” She teased, hugging Albus.

“I didn’t know either. My producer surprised me.” Albus replied.

“So how was life on tour?” She asked.

“It was really cool! It’s so fun to see so many different places! I can’t wait for the sunday performance, though.” Albus smiled. “You’re coming right? You got the tickets?”

“Yup! We can’t wait.” Rose laughed. “In fact, Scorpius dragged me out here today to find outfits. He still doesn’t know that we’re cousins.”

“So I’ll finally get to meet your mysterious friend?” Albus asked shyly.

“He’s your biggest fan! Of course you’re meeting him!” Rose exclaimed.

“What do you think will happen if I tell him to come up on stage?” Albus wondered.

“Albus no!” Rose shrieked.

“Albus yes. His harmonizing is amazing. He deserves to be on stage.” He said cheekily. “Wait, is that Scorpius right there?” Albus asked, pointing at a blond haired boy who bumped into Alex with his nose in a book.

“Oh no. Yeah it is.” Rose laughed. “Is that guy with glasses a friend of yours?”

“Yeah, he’s our drummer in fact. That’s Alex Pryor, and he also happens to be James’ soulmate.” Albus told her.

“James’ soulmate? How did that work out?” Rose asked. 

“Well, they met three days ago, and they moved in together yesterday. They seem to be dealing with the whole ‘finding their soulmate’ thing quite well.” Albus smiled. “Lily keeps on wondering if they’ve kissed yet.”

“Well if they only met three days ago, then I see why they wouldn’t kiss.” Rose theorized. “But then again, they are soulmates.”

Albus sighed. “I don’t know if I’m expected to find my soulmate now. Suddenly James finds his and you found yours…”

“Well if my hunches are correct, you should be meeting yours on sunday.” She said, looking at Scorpius pointedly.

Albus followed her gaze and blushed.

“Honestly you better sing  _ your song  _ at the concert and drag him onstage.” Rose hissed.

“I thought you said not to do that?” Albus asked. "And that he doesn't like that stuff?"

“Well, now that I think of it, I’m hoping that a large surprise will shock him out of his boring mindset. Oh shite, he’s walking over here.” Rose warned. “Got to go! Catch up with you later!”

Albus had barely waved a hand in farewell when Rose melted into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Here's my [tumblr](https://halfbloodwitch.tumblr.com/)


	5. Darling So It Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really shitty chapter, and all the songs aren't mine. But three updates in a day can you believe this?

The day had finally come. It was December 7, the day of Albus’ final concert of his tour, at his hometown of London. Scorpius was ecstatic. Any negative feelings towards Rose instantly went away.

The pair met up an hour before the concert started, to find their seats and get settled. Even though they had entered an hour early, the building was filled with loud screams of excitement and chatter. There was a lot of people who knew Rose in the first few rows, so Rose spend a good part of the hour introducing Scorpius to them. Scorpius didn’t know that the new people whom he had met was Rose’s extended family, and there wasn’t any time to explain that to him. 

As the lights dimmed and the screams grew louder, the curtain rose and revealed the three Potters. Albus was at the microphone with his guitar, Lily was at the piano, and James was sitting at the drums. Albus shot a smile at Rose, and jumped into the first song.

When he had finished, the screams only grew louder.

“This is madness isn’t it?” Scorpius laughed into Rose’s ear. 

“Hello London! I’m so happy you all came out on this winter’s night to see us!” Albus yelled, waving at the crowd. He handed the microphone to Lily, who had stood up from the piano. 

“This song is for you!” She exclaimed, and handed the microphone back, and picked up a violin from backstage. The group waited until James moved down to the piano and launched into their second song.

_ “The sunset's longer _

_ Where I am from _

_ Where dreams go to die _

_ While having fun _

_ The boys fix their cars and _

_ Girls heat it up _

_ Love is so good when _

_ The love is young _

 

_ Yeah, there's so much history in these streets _

_ And mama’s good eats _

_ And wonder on repeat _

_ There's so much history in my head _

_ The people I've left _

_ The ones that I've kept _

 

_ Have you heard me on the radio, did you turn it up?  _

_ On your blown-out stereo in suburbia?  _

_ Could be playing hide and seek from home _

_ Can't replace my blood _

_ Yeah, it seems I'm never letting go _

_ Of suburbia” _

Rose was astounded. She never knew that Lily could play the violin, or that James could play the piano. She knew that Albus had talent, but she hadn’t seen him perform live before. He was a lot better than she had expected, and boy were her expectations high.

_ “Swallow nostalgia, chase it with lime _

_ Better than dwelling _

_ And chasing time _

_ Missing occasions _

_ I can't rewind _

_ Can't help but feel like I've lost what's mine _

 

_ Yeah, there's so much history in these streets _

_ And mama’s good eats _

_ And wonder on repeat _

_ There's so much history in my head _

_ The people I've left _

_ The ones that I've kept _

 

_ Have you heard me on the radio, did you turn it up?  _

_ On your blown-out stereo in suburbia?  _

_ Could be playing hide and seek from home _

_ Can't replace my blood _

_ Yeah, it seems I'm never letting go _

_ Of suburbia” _

Scorpius was shocked. Seeing Albus live was way better than stalking his youtube channel. He had this stage presence about him that made it seem like he was singing directly to you. 

_ “Yeah, they're all the same but nothing ever changes _

_ Through the new lines that are on their faces _

_ Yeah, they're all the same that nothing ever changes _

_ Through the new lines that are on their faces oh _

 

_ There's so much history in these streets _

_ And mama’s good eats _

_ And wonder on repeat _

_ There's so much history in my head _

_ The people I've left _

_ The ones that I've kept _

 

_ Have you heard me on the radio, did you turn it up?  _

_ On your blown-out stereo in suburbia?  _

_ Could be playing hide and seek from home _

_ Can't replace my blood _

_ Yeah, it seems I'm never letting go _

_ Of suburbia, oh oh oh oh” _

 

The trio sang a few more songs, and soon, it was intermission. Scorpius was quite confused because he couldn’t find Rose. He assumed she had gone to the bathroom or something, and waited until she appeared again. She appeared breathlessly 2 minutes before intermission ended.

“Where did you go?” Scorpius asked.

“Bathroom.” She said, and quickly at back down as the curtain rose again once more.

Scorpius watched as both Lily and Albus picked up a microphone, and started singing.

_ “The truth runs wild _

_ Like a tear down a cheek _

_ Trying to save face, and daddy heart break _

_ I'm lying through my teeth _

 

_ This voice inside _

_ Has been eating at me _

_ Trying to replace the love that I fake” _

Scorpius was still awed. Every single time he thought that their show couldn’t get any better, it did. Soon, the concert neared it’s end. 

“I have one more song for you tonight, but first, I would like you guys to meet someone.” Albus yelled.

“My cousin Rose Weasley and one of her best friends Scorpius Malfoy is here tonight.” Lily said, and beckoned towards them, motioning for them to come up. 

Scorpius was shocked. He didn’t move until Rose literally pushed him forward. When the pair had gotten on stage, he saw James take the microphone.

“Most of you guys might know Scorpius by his cover of  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love, _ ” He started.

The rest wasn’t caught by Scorpius. The only time he had sung that song in the past 6 years was when he was 17 and when his dad wanted him to sing it. “You filmed that one?” Scorpius hissed. “And posted it?”

“Maybe?” Rose told him sheepishly. 

“And if Scorpius wants to sing it, we’ll play it!” James finished.

“Do you?” Lily asked Scorpius.

They could barely hear each other over the crowd’s chanting. 

“Fine.” Scorpius grumbled. “Rose I am going to murder you.” He hissed behind him as Rose went to go sit back down with a wave to the crowd.

Albus picked up the microphone and started singing. 

_ “Wise men say only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin _

_ Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you? _

 

_ Like a river flows, surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.” _

Albus handed the microphone to Scorpius, who gave a sigh and joined in. 

_ “Take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you _

 

_ Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be _

 

_ Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you” _

Scorpius waited until the applause had finished, and he quickly dashed off the stage. His mind was in a blur throughout the last and final song Albus sang for the crowd. He replayed the night in his mind about 5 times, and got to the conclusion that Albus was his soulmate. Scorpius wanted to die. He had spent 19 years without finding his soulmate, and on the only event in which he was excited for, fate had to make him go find his soulmate. 

As soon as the concert ended, Scorpius dashed out and headed home, oblivious to Rose calling after him.


	6. Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm on a high, but who knows how long posting daily can last haha

Albus had met up with the band a few hours early so they could plan their songs and give a short rehearsal. 

“Okay, so I say we go with the same set up you guys did for your other concerts, but add stuff that makes it seem significant to London.” Julia Richards, the band’s publicist and manager instructed.

“Well, Rose and her friend Scorpius Malfoy are coming to the concert per my request,” Albus started.

“Wait,” Lily uttered. “By Scorpius Malfoy you mean that one person who keeps on harmonizing to your songs and did that amazing  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love  _ cover?” 

“Yeah, that one.” Albus replied.

“Make him come on stage!” Lily exclaimed. “That will be something special right?”

“Yeah, Rose said the same thing.” Albus mumbled.

“Well if you guys think you can pull it off,” Julia remarked.

“But let’s get back to the song order.” James inserted.

“So I say we have to do  _ Wild _ first,” Lily added. “And then after a few words we do  _ Suburbia _ .”

“Then  _ Youth, Fools, The Fault In Our Stars,  _ and  _ Touch _ .” Albus finished.

“Then after intermission?” Julia asked.

“ _ Heaven, Ease, Cool,  _ and then we call Rose and Scorpius up, and after that the final song we sing is _ Swimming Pools _ .” James revealed.

“Yeah, I think that will work. Now, how are you guys going to pull off calling up people to the stage smoothly?” Julia wondered.

“Well we can each say something…” James started.

/////

10 minutes before the curtain was set to rise, and the band was panicking.

“We’re missing a microphone!” Lily yelled backstage. “And it will take too long to set one up!” 

“Well, we’re just going to have to deal with it Lily. We can pull it off, we always do.” Albus consoled.

“Everyone, on stage and set! Curtain is about to rise in two!” Julia yelled.

Albus, Lily, and James all dashed on stage and quickly got set up, poised and ready to launch into their first song as soon as the curtain rose. The curtain rose and the band instantly went to work. Albus could tell that this crowd was one of their larger ones, and he couldn’t deny the fact that he was nervous. Shooting a smile at Rose, who gave him a thumbs up in response, his smile grew larger and he slowly gained more confidence, losing himself to the feel of the music.

The trio made the quick change into  _ Suburbia,  _ Lily quickly grabbing her violin, Albus taking off his guitar, and James slipping into the piano. Albus melted into the music once more, changing into a completely different person.

///////

Before they knew it, it was intermission. They rushed backstage to get a drink and get their pulses beating back to normal. 

“Albus! That was amazing!” Rose yelled, bursting backstage.

“Rose you aren’t supposed to be here!” Albus hissed.

“Who cares, I’m related to all of you.” She retorted. “Anyway, I came back here to ask you if you’re calling Scorpius up on stage like we talked about the other day.”

“Yeah, we are.” Albus reassured. “We planned it out this afternoon.”

“Good, because I can’t wait to see it.” Rose smiled. “You look so amazing on stage by the way,”

“Thanks, but I still think it wasn’t as good as it could have been.” Albus confided. “We were missing a microphone and I think we still don’t have it.” Lily thrust two microphones into his hands wordlessly. “Oh good we do.”

“What are you saying! You were amazing! I knew you had talent but I didn’t know you were _ that _ good!” Rose exclaimed. 

“Well, thanks. I think intermission is almost over, you should get back out there. You don’t want to make Scorpius worried.” Albus pointed out.

“Okay, fine. Bye! I’ll see you later?” Rose waved.

“Yup. See you!” Albus called back.

/////

The curtain rose for the second time, and like before, the trio launched into song, getting back into the groove they had lost during intermission. They sang their next three songs almost flawlessly, exchanging a few words to the audience in between. After their last song, Albus spoke up. “I have one more song for you tonight, but first, I would like you guys to meet someone.”

“My cousin Rose Weasley and one of her best friends Scorpius Malfoy is here tonight.” Lily said, as she motioned to them, signaling them to come up.

Albus saw shock dawn on Scorpius’ face, and quietly passed James the microphone. 

“Most of you guys might know Scorpius by his cover of  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love, _ ” James spoke, repeating the words like they had rehearsed. “And by his covers of the songs we have been singing for you tonight. But tonight, we were planning on covering  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love,  _ and if Scorpius wants to sing it, we’ll play it!” 

Lily quickly ran up to Scorpius. “Do you?” She asked him.

“Fine,” He responded, barely heard over the crowd’s excited screams. 

Albus took the microphone from Lily and started singing. 

_ “Wise men say only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin _

_ Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you? _

 

_ Like a river flows, surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.” _

Albus handed the second microphone to Scorpius who joined in.

_ “Take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you _

 

_ Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be _

 

_ Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you” _

Applause shook the room, as Scorpius went back down to his seat. Throughout the final song, Albus was mildly distracted, because he was pretty sure that he had just found his soulmate, confirming Rose’s suspicions. 

When the show ended, he saw Rose running out after someone, but his head was spinning to hard to be certain.


	7. Take My Hand (Pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wording for some of this might be a bit weird sorry...
> 
> Also there's going to be a sequel to this bc I love my story line way too much and it's over complicated and I don't have enough song lyrics
> 
> Also I'm vvv glad that I'm writing fanfiction bc I improved so much because of it!

_ Daily Prophet: _ **_December 10, 2025_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**_Disappearance of a Malfoy?_ **

_ Three days ago, the last performance of Albus and The Potters, shook the stage in London. Nearing the end, Albus called up his cousin and youtube sensation, Scorpius Malfoy. However, at the end of it, Scorpius was seen running frazzled out of the theater, with Rose Weasley on his tail. Later, we saw Albus and his band, along with an upset Rose, frantically trying to call someone. Of course, this brings up many questions. Most of them involving the elusive Mr. Malfoy himself. Unfortunately, we couldn’t get any of the Potter’s nor the Weasleys to comment, slamming the door in our faces and shouting something quite rude. Since we couldn’t get any comments, we are left to speculate. Here is some of our supposed answers for a few of the many questions. _

  1. **_Why would Scorpius run out, after having a major publicity boost like that?_**



_ Of course, one would assume that he didn’t like the attention. That’s my best guess as of now.  According to someone who wished to remain unknown, “Scorpius doesn’t even use his own youtube channel to post, it’s Rose’s, and in most of the videos, it seems like he doesn’t even know that he’s being filmed.” But lately we’ve heard rumors of Scorpius starting up his own youtube channel, which makes us, (but mainly me) wonder if we should expect more videos in the future,. _

  1. **_Who were the Potters and Rose trying to call after the show?_**



_ I like to think it was Scorpius. Since it was obvious that Rose couldn’t keep up with her friend, he must have disappeared on them, and it looked like Rose was genuinely worried. Why Albus, Lily and James were also calling him? No one knows but them and Rose. _

  1. **_Is it possible that Scorpius isn’t the person we think he is?_**



_ Of course it is entirely possible. But since we are only speculating, there isn’t a clear answer that at least I, can see. But as far back as I can remember, Scorpius hasn’t done anything to create concern. But that doesn’t mean we should disregard his parentage, however. But let’s not assume until we have more to go by. _

_ That is all the questions we have time for, if you have anymore, write in, or submit a response online.  _

_ //////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_January 12, 2026_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**_Scorpius Malfoy, Rising Star?_ **

_ Ever since the publicity stunt Scorpius Malfoy got from Albus Potter’s last concert in December, Scorpius Malfoy has been publishing videos, but on a different channel. This has raised a few eyebrows, since he used to used his friend Rose Weasley’s channel, but now it seems like he has his own. It is rumored that he and Rose had a falling out, but we don’t have confirmation on that fact. Playing mainly covers of stars, he has strayed completely away from Albus’ music, which used to be the only songs he covered. What changed? We wonder. Did the event at the concert change him?  _

_ You can find Scorpius on youtube as @LostSoul. _

_ /////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_February 10, 2026_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**_Scorpius Malfoy: Singing Sensation_ **

_ Last week’s article talked about Albus Potter’s absence in the music industry. Since then, Scorpius Malfoy has been making quite a name for himself. In just a month, his channel gained over 10 thousand subscribers, and almost 1 million views on each video. His cover of Turning Tables by Adele has over 2 million views, and his fame is slowly rising. Most of his songs that he chooses, however, seems to have a darker theme towards them, which makes us wonder if this new star is okay.  Yet no one knows where he is filming, or even where he resides. It seems that this boy is a mystery as of now. With youtube being his only social media, he is next to impossible to track down. He has rarely been seen outside, and when he is, it usually is in places with no significance to each other. Even Albus Potter himself has been asking around about this elusive Malfoy. Rose Weasley, Scorpius’ best childhood friend doesn’t even know what happened to him. When asked, she shut the door in our faces with tears in her eyes, which makes us wonder what is up. But with this reporter on the case, this mystery will be one no longer. _

_ ////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_February 22, 2026_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**_Scorpius Malfoy: Location Revealed_ **

_ After two weeks of research and endless looking, we have discovered the location of the mystery that is Scorpius Malfoy. It seems he has moved back home with his dad, and is now living at Malfoy Manor. It isn’t that much surprise, since they do have a lavish sitting room, which most likely holds the piano featured in most of Scorpius’ videos. However, this information might be wrong, for the Manor itself is quite hard to find, which might explain his disappearance, but it doesn’t explain how he managed to get to and from there without any suspicion. My main question, however, is what are the Potters and the Weasleys going to do once they get this info that I am publishing for you all here? Well, one can only guess.  _

_ /////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_March 10, 2026_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**_Potter Spotted At Malfoy Manor_ **

_ I come to you on this Tuesday evening, to share with you news that I have just discovered. Albus Potter has just been spotted at Malfoy Manor. Ever since the disappearance of Scorpius Malfoy in December, Albus has been searching, along with Rose for him. We don’t know why, and hopefully, once this mess is sorted out, we and you, will know the answers to the questions we have been asking ourselves for the past three months. When Albus exits the Manor, I’ll be back with more information. For now, stay tuned for the next publishing of the Daily Prophet! _

__


	8. Take My Hand (Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm doing quite well on posting daily! Two more chapters, then I'll get started on the sequel!
> 
> Also, feel free to ask me questions about this fic or give me recs on my tumblr. I'm not hostile, don't worry!

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_December 8, 2025_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**_Potter Pulls Stunt at Concert_ **

_ Last night’s concert of Albus and the Potter’s raised quite a few eyebrows, including my own. In case you weren’t one of the lucky few who managed to snag a seat, here’s a recap. _

_ Albus and the Potters sang most of their top songs, my personal favorite being Suburbia featuring Lily’s violin. But that wasn’t what caused the questioning, however. When the group was nearing the end of their performance, they did something we’ve never seen in the course of music history. Albus Potter called up his cousin, Rose Weasley and her best friend Scorpius Malfoy. More will be said about him later. We’ve never seen anything like what they did that night, blowing all of our breaths away with their cover of Can’t Help Falling In Love. Join us in two days for more coverage on Scorpius Malfoy. _

_ ////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_December 31, 2025_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**_Albus and the Potters Recording a New Album?_ **

_ After their tour ended a few weeks ago, we have had reports of Albus and the Potters leaving a well known recording studio in London. They, along with Alex Pryor, their substitute drummer and assumed new member of the band, were seen quite a number of times, entering and exiting the recording studio. Now this makes me wonder if they are recording new songs, and if they are, what songs they would be recording. Usually, with their previous track record, they don’t get an album out until long after a concert, which is why this is weird for me. Would any other factors be apart of their decision to record so soon? Maybe the disappearance of Scorpius Malfoy was a factor? I’ll report back soon on this new discovery. _

_ ////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_January 28, 2026_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter. _

**_New Album by Albus and the Potters, to be Released_ **

_ Like we suspected, we have finally gotten confirmation on the new album coming out by Albus and the Potters. We have no idea on what songs are going to be included in this album, but we do know that the album will be entitled Fervor of the Flame, and that it will be featuring mainly their own written songs, but also some covers. But why the rush? The Potters aren’t usually a band to release something so soon, especially so soon after a tour. Could they possibly feel threatened by the very person they promoted a month ago, Scorpius Malfoy? _

_ You can purchase Fervor of the Flame on February 14, coincidentally (or maybe not?) Valentine's Day. _

_ /////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_February 15, 2026_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**_Stunning New Album by Albus and the Potters Tops the Charts Within the First Week_ **

_ Yesterday marked the release of The Potter’s newest album, Fervor of the Flame. As any true fan would, I bought the album the minute it was released. Surprisingly, there was only ten  songs in this album, much unlike their previous album of 12 songs. Only six were original songs, and the rest were covers. His original songs seem to have a underlying theme to them, and his covers seem to follow that theme. The original songs are entitled; Lost Boy, The Quiet, DKLA, Talk Me Down, Too Good, and Blue. The band covered Water Under The Bridge and One and Only by Adele, Closer by The Chainsmokers, and they finally released Can’t Help Falling In Love. Their take on the covers are hauntingly beautiful, and you can feel the emotion in them. It makes me wonder why they chose these specific songs, for if the only reason that they sound good when they sing it, all of the songs have similar themes that makes my eyebrows raise. You can but Fervor of the Flame at any music store, or online. _

_ ////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_February 20, 2026_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**_James Potter - Soulmate Revealed_ **

_ James Sirius Potter, more famously known as the drummer in Albus and the Potters, has discovered his soulmate. We don’t know if he had known his soulmate before we found out, but now we know. His soulmate is none other than the substitute drummer for Albus and the Potters, Alex Pryor. Alex has also joined the band quite recently, featured in their latest album Fervor of the Flame playing the piano. A match made in heaven, this is. Two drummers for a family band, meeting once, where sparks fly. Looks like Alex is going to be a Potter after all.  _

_ This brings us to the subject of Albus’ soulmate. Has he already met whoever his soulmate might be? Perhaps his soulmate is none other than Scorpius Malfoy, and that is why the family has been pursuing this mysterious boy for so long. Perhaps he doesn’t care for soulmates and is waiting for fate to take care of it. Perhaps he’s hoping to find his soulmate somewhere else. Perhaps he doesn’t even have a soulmate. We do not have an answer for these hypotheses, and we probably won’t have one. But for now, all we can do it wait it out. _

_ /////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_March 5, 2026_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter, Newspaper Reporter.  _

**_Potters Searching for Malfoy Manor?_ **

_ After the article I published five days ago, revealing the location of Scorpius Malfoy, it seems that the Potters have been relentlessly searching for the fabled Malfoy Manor. They have been seen anywhere that Scorpius Malfoy was sighted. Is it possible that our theory of Scorpius being Albus’ soulmate correct? Well, let’s hope so. Fans among the internet, and other forms of media, have been “shipping” the pair, calling them Scorbus. Now, I’m not one to disagree with this “ship” but as I said before, all we can do is wait it out. _

_ ////// _

_ Daily Prophet:  _ **_March 10, 2026_ **

_ Article written by Jane Skeeter. _

**_Albus Potter - Soulmate Discovered_ **

_ As promised, I am reporting to you as soon as Albus exited from Malfoy Manor. But this time, he isn’t alone. His hand is interlocked with Scorpius’ both sharing a secret smile. Who knows what happened in Malfoy Manor in that hour in which both were inside? Nonetheless, I think we can be quite certain on who Albus’ soulmate is. Until next time, in which a ship calls my name. Signing off for now, Jane Skeeter, News Reporter. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: You know what I was planning on writing two chapters on their convo but I think I'm doing only one and the last one will be in Rose's pov so


	9. Take my whole life too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write deep things so this chapter is like really short and it's basically what Jane saw in the last two articles.
> 
>  
> 
> Epilogue next!

Albus jumped out of the car, looking up at the magnificent Malfoy Manor. He wasn’t quite sure why he was trying so hard, but according to Rose, “It’s just what soulmates do.” He had gotten this far, and there was no way he was turning back now. 

On his way up the slightly disguised pathway towards the entrance to the Manor, he spotted a young woman about 26 years old, holding a phone in her hand, and trying to stay hidden in the bushes. Albus recognised her as Jane Skeeter, the very same woman that wrote a whole lot of articles on the Potters and the Malfoys. Albus wanted to stab her. Realising there were better things to be doing, he begrudgingly turned his eyes away, and continued on the path.

When he finally reached the entrance, he nervously knocked on the door. In about a minute or two, the door opened. Facing Albus was a girl about 3 years older than he was.

“Hi, wow, we don’t usually get visitors here. I take it you probably aren’t here to see Mr. Malfoy are you?” She asked kindly.

Albus ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “Nope. I’m actually here to see Scorpius. If he’s here?”

She laughed. “Yeah he’s here. He’s been quite helpful these few months. I didn’t think he had any friends, poor boy. Who are you to him by the way?”

Albus sighed. “Well, that’s the thing. I’m his soulmate.”

She looked surprised. “Oh! Well, you better come in. He’s in the study.”

Albus walked into the manor, which was quite well decorated, but Albus didn’t care, he cared about the sound of music coming from the study. Naturally drawn to it, he felt his feet carry him over to the doorway of the study before he had even registered what was going on. Peering into the room, he saw Scorpius pouring his feelings through a piano, eyes closed. Thanking the lady, he walked in quietly and sat down on a nearby chair.

///////

After a hard and thought provoking conversation, the couple finally moved from the study in which they had been in for almost an hour. There was a major change in Scorpius’ posure, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and there was something else in his eye. Albus couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Okay, you’re coming home with me. Rose wants to see you. Also there’s no way you’re going to live here anymore. Yes, it’s fancy but it’s a little bit boring don’t you think.” Albus said as he started pushing Scorpius out the door.

“Fine. Just let me tell Alicia.” Scorpius told him, and walked back into the house.

_ Oh that’s her name! _ Albus thought. 

A few minutes later Scorpius was back with a bag. “Okay, we can go now.”

“What’s that?” Albus asked, pointing at the bag.

“All the stuff I took with me when I randomly moved.” Scorpius smiled.

“Wait so you left all your stuff at your old flat?” Albus asked. “By the way, Rose has been making sure it doesn’t get messy or dusty but I didn’t realize you left your stuff!”

“Well I was leaving at a short notice.” Scorpius realtiated.

“But you didn’t need too!” Albus frowned.

“Stop pouting. You’re too cute.” Scorpius joked.

“I’m not pouting.” Albus pouted.

Scorpius recognized a figure behind the bushes. “Hey was that that Skeeter person you were telling me about?”

“She’s still here?” Albus swore.

“Yeah it seems that way.” Scorpius confirmed.

Albus suddenly had a devious look in his eye.

“What are you thinking?” Scorpius groaned. 

“Let’s give her something to talk about.” Albus looked up at Scorpius and captured his lips in his and they kissed.

It lasted for a whole ten seconds before the pair broke apart and started laughing.

“Well, that was certainly not when I thought our first kiss would happen.” Scorpius told Albus. 

“You want to try again?” Albus asked impishly.


	10. For I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Three Months Later:**

_ Dear Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, _

_ James Sirius Potter _

_ And _

_ Alex Cameron Pryor _

_ Invite you to share in the joy _

_ of their wedding day _

_ The eighth of June _

_ two thousand twenty six _

_ at five o’clock in the evening _

_ At the Burrow _

_ Dinner and dancing to follow _

“Hey Albus, did you see this?” Scorpius called through the door of their flat, having just returned from collecting the mail. 

Albus turned and snached the enveople out of Scorpius’ hands. “What the heck?” He exclaimed. “James didn’t tell any of us a thing!”

Scorpius laughed. “Maybe they wanted it to be a surprise.” 

Albus pouted. “I’m his brother! And I was the one who introduced them!”

“Well go call them if you’re so hurt about it.” Scorpius told him.

Albus took his cell phone and dialed James’ number. After the third ring, James picked up. “James what’s this about you and Alex getting married?” Albus demanded. 

James laughed. “Oh so the invites finally got received? It took ages trying to plan.”

Through the phone Albus heard James’ door slam open. “James Sirius Potter! What’s this about a wedding!” Albus instantly recognized his mother’s voice. 

“You didn’t tell mum or dad?” Albus bust out. “Good luck dealing with mum’s wrath!” 

James hung up on Albus.

“I bet he didn’t tell anyone. I can’t believe he kept this from us!” Albus grumbled.

///////

“Thank goodness you have way too many fancy outfits from your time on stage.” Scorpius commented. “Now we don’t need to rush out and buy outfits.”

“Yeah, and thank goodness that you’re dad is obsessed with getting you a bunch of fancy clothes that you don’t need.” Albus remarked. “It’s a shame most of these a incredibly uncomfortable though.”

“That’s fancy clothes for you. If you want to look nice then you have to suffer.” Scorpius shrugged.

Once the pair had gotten ready, they headed out towards the burrow, where the wedding was to be held. According to James, it was going to be a simple wedding, without any bridesmaids or groomsmen. 

As much as Albus was hurt that they didn’t tell him, he couldn’t be happier for the two. Scorpius was really excited, it was his first wedding after all. 

“Oh Albus, Scorpius!” Rose called, spotting them. She pointed to two seats next to her. “I saved you two seats!” 

The pair made their way over to Rose, who was holding a conversation with a girl sitting next to her. 

“Meet Alexa Pryor. She’s Alex’s sister and also my soulmate.” Rose smiled.

“So this is your soulmate from america?” Scorpius asked.

At the exact same time Albus blurted, “Alex has a sister?” 

“Yeah this is my soulmate from america.” Rose replied. “And Alex never mentioned her?”

“Nope.” Albus said.

Alexa laughed. “He probably didn’t mention be because after I moved to america we lost contact. I didn’t even know that he had found his soulmate until I received the invite to this wedding.”

“And how did you and Rose meet?” Scorpius asked.

“Well remember when I went to america for that one exchange student program?” Rose started. “Alexa was in my bio class. We talked and I realized she was my soulmate!”

Alexa cut in. “I feel kind of bad though. I don’t feel romantic attraction, and yet I still have a soulmate.” 

Rose gave her a smile. “It’s fine, like I’ve repeated over 50 times. I’m married to my studies anyway.”

The foursome chatted a bit more for a while, and then it was time for the processions to start. 

Walking down the aisle, hand in hand, James and Alex had eyes only for each other. Their vows were read and they sealed the relationship with a kiss. Before the reception ended, every person in their little foursome had tears in their eyes. 

Albus nudged Scorpius with his shoulder. “Maybe we can be the pair up there someday.”

//////

At the after party, their little band got together again, featuring some brand new unreleased songs. Scorpius had become a part of their band after Albus’ confrontation at the Manor. The newlyweds left two days later, for a two week long vacation, on the pretense as a honeymoon. 

//////

When Scorpius Malfoy was 20, he found his soulmate. His name was Albus Potter, and Scorpius thought he was the best thing to happen to him. Finding his soulmate and going through finding himself didn’t erase his fears, but it helped him to learn how to live with them.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a sequel, but I'm not 100% sure yet, plus I'm working on a different fic, but thank you to everyone who has been reading this, and following it, boy has it been one hell of a ride. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Here's my [tumblr](https://halfbloodwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
